Camp HalfBlood Mayhem
by Julia in Reverse
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are going to lunch when Grover comes out screaming from the forest. The cleaning harpies have gone crazy! Oh no!


Mwahahahaha! A non-manga related fanfic! I'm so devious! Heh, heh, not really. OTL This originally was going to be a Percabeth story, but it took on a life of it's own and morphed into crazy harpies. Oh well. I'll try my best for a Percabeth eventually! :D

-------

It was a typical summer afternoon; the birds were singing, there was gentle breeze coming off the ocean, and the flying horses were just being taken out for their afternoon exercise. Well, okay, it's a typical summer afternoon at Camp Half-Blood, anyway.

Down in the Arena, Percy Jackson was locked in a heated sword battle with Clarisse La Rue. It was _technically _practice, but this fight actually stemmed from an argument they had been having an hour or so before, before Chiron had told them to take it outside.

"Take it _back_" Percy grunted as he struck out at Clarisse.

"Why should I, punk?" she countered, parrying the blow and thrusting back with twice the force.

"Because," Percy said, jumping out of the way, "it's not TRUE!"

"Sure, it is," Clarisse taunted. "Everyone knows you're in love with the girl."

"I. AM. NOT!"

With surprising skill and speed, he feinted right and jerked back left, disarming her with one fluid movement and sending her sword flying across the Arena.

"You little –,"

"Hey."

Both Percy and Clarisse turned, and saw Annabeth Chase jogging across the area to them. She frowned. "What's up?"

"Sword practice," Percy said hurriedly. Clarisse snorted and he glared daggers at her.

Annabeth raised and eyebrow. "Really, now?"

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get lunch. See you freaks later."

"This isn't over," Percy hissed at her.

"You know it," she shot back, retrieving her sword. "No way I'm gonna let you think you beat me." She stalked off, leaving Percy and Annabeth standing there by themselves.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked, turning to look at him.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Percy said quickly. "I'm hungry, are you hungry? I'm hungry. Let's get some lunch."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on the arm. "Whatever you say, Seaweed Brain."

Percy recapped Riptide, and they made their way across Camp Half Blood to the mess area, when yelling from the forest made them whirl around.

"WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Grover Underwood came running out from the trees, screaming. Well, actually, because he's a satyr, he was kind of galloping and tripping as apposed to running, and bleating instead of screaming, but you get the idea.

"Grover!?" Percy and Annabeth said together. As one, they sprinted over to where the young satyr had tripped and fallen on his face.

"Grover!" Percy said, helping his friend up. "What's up, man? What's going on?"

Grover was still a blubbering mess and was unable to answer.

"Gr-," Annabeth tried to say over his screaming. "Gr- gr- GROVER!!!!" she shouted, slapping him.

Immediately, Grover silenced. His lower lip quivered.

"Sorry," she said. "Now what's wrong? Why were you screaming?"

"Th-the harpies! They've gone crazy! They're attacking the satyrs!"

"WHAT!?" Percy shouted.

"The _cleaning_harpies?" Annabeth asked skeptically.

"What other harpies do we have here!?" Grover fretted.

"But, why would the harpies attack the satyrs? I mean, you didn't provoke them did you?"

Grover let out a nervous "_Bah-hah-hah_," and made a face. "They deserved it. They insulted Juniper."

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth said angrily. "What is your problem, Grover?"

"It wasn't just me! The others were helping too!" Grover protested.

"Uhm, guys?" Percy said. "Sorry to interrupt, but maybe we should get Chiron before all the satyrs have been eaten."

"Good idea," Annabeth said. The three of them rushed up to the Big House, and were greeted by a very irritated Mr. D.

"What in the name of Zeus are you three yelling about?" he snapped, taking a sip of Diet Coke.

"The harpies are attacking the satyrs," Percy huffed. "Where's Chiron?"

"He's out teaching an archery lesson, of course," Mr. D. said, voice thick with _duhhhhh_.

Grover bleated in frustration, and the three of them ran off again to find Chiron.

"CHIRONNNN!!!!!!!" Grover shouted, dodging the arrows from the kids of the Apollo cabin.

"Cease fire!" Chiron said. "Grover, _what_ is it? Do you really _want_ to be shot?"

"The harpies are attacking the satyrs!" all of them burst out.

Chiron's eyes grew wide. "Archers! The harpies have gone a little crazy! To the forest!" And with that, he led the charge.

One very odd and not-so-violent battle later, the harpies were calm again, several satyrs were nursing wounds, and both were looking mutinous.

"Now," Chiron dictated, "Satyrs you know NEVER to insult the harpies ever again, and harpies, just because someone says you are ugly, it does not give you the right to eat them."

There were several dark mutterings but both sides wandered off to go continue their volleyball games and such. Percy looked at Annabeth. "This doesn't happen often, does it?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No, it doesn't. I mean, I've heard the harpies go crazy occasionally, but I don't recall them ever attacking the satyrs before."

Percy nodded thoughtfully.

"So," Annabeth said as they made their way down to the Mess Hall. "What _were_ you and Clarisse fighting about earlier?"

Percy blushed. "Uhm, uh…"

Annabeth smiled. "It was about me, wasn't it?"

Percy gulped and then nodded.

She nodded too. "Thanks for defending me." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Percy blinked and got redder. Annabeth giggled and continued walking. When she was out of ear shot, Percy punched the air. _"YES!"_


End file.
